


The Good Parts

by kaalee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalee/pseuds/kaalee
Summary: Sometimes Ron feels as though he's living life as a series of obstacles to overcome; less-than-pleasant experiences to be endured until he can get to the 'good parts.'





	The Good Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** ~written for my dear, dear shocolate. ♥

**the good parts** ****  
harry/ron, R  
  
::

  
  
In the dim light of the morning shadows, Ron curls his arms around his legs and beds his chin in his knees. This life, he thinks. Aging... moving forth almost without him. He's living - yeah, he's living - but, god, it's almost frantic sometimes.  
  
Manic, even.  
  
Miraculously, every one of his siblings survived the war; his family is scattered over Wizard Europe now, and his mum has designated him as the family correspondent. Where she got the idea that it would be a good job for him, he can't fathom, as his handwriting is even worse than his father's.  
  
Sometimes it feels as though he's living life as a series of obstacles to overcome; less-than-pleasant experiences to be endured until he can get to the 'good parts.'  
  
But, well... when do those come exactly?  
  


::

  
  
  
He's shagged exactly three women, two men, and one... er, _'person'_ that, to this day, he still thinks might not have been human. Nothing ever lasts; everyone takes one look at his best mate and they're either out the door or opening their legs to Harry like he was the second coming.  
  
Nice of Harry not to take them up on the offers, though.  
  
His right hand is a better friend than he wanted it to be, and he thinks the calluses it's developed recently really might not make the best of impressions on potential bed-mates.  
  
And in this state of mind on the eve of his birthday, Ron gets dressed and heads out, thinking: "Time to get good and _pissed_."  
  


::

  
  
  
The next morning, a low sigh sounds next to him and Ron turns. He starts badly when he sees who is lying in bed next to him and nearly falls out of bed in surprise.  
  
Fuck. Oh, fuck. Fucking _hell_.  
  
He takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. He can't have... no, that wouldn't have been right, because...  
  
Oh, god, he really, really did.  
  
It seems that when life decides to play games with him, it always adds an unbelievable little twist. This might well exclude him from getting to any good parts again in this lifetime or next. His karma has clearly been relegated to "obstacles" for the next four hundred and twenty-two thousand years or so.  
  
Really... _Harry_?  
  
It wasn't as though anything was easy, and now the idea that Harry will know he fancies him just stirs even more salt into his already well-seasoned stock of bad luck.   
  
Before he can get out of bed to start damage control, Ron's traitorous mind starts shooting images behind his eyes of the two of them locked together, sweating, panting and entirely naked. When he sort of stops on that point, his mind helpfully points out that they were...  
  
Completely. Totally. _Extremely_ naked.  
  
Ron can see two birthmarks on Harry's shoulder flanking a reddened, raised mark that Ron has vague notions he might have made in between gasps of " _god, don't stop_ ," and " _want you now_."  
  
Looking across the room, he sees his bedroom door is closed (but he never closes it!) and has a sudden, vague recollection of pressing Harry bodily against it as they fumbled with zippers and pesky buttons.  
  
The door grappling had led to the bureau, the chair, and finally the bed, before Ron had one hand splayed open on Harry's lower back while the other held his left hip, driving into Harry as though he needed him to breathe. He can still see the movement of Harry's hips, thighs parting and tightening as Ron worked into a rhythm that had them both panting poetic words into the air as they came. Hard.  
  
Drunk and reckless and exceptionally naked.  
  
Oh, this was really, really bad.  
  
Defeated, Ron drops his head into his hands and pulls his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and wishing he was still flexible enough to hide at the base of his closet.  
  
Harry interrupts Ron's destructive reflection when he stirs briefly, blinking his too-wide eyes and reaching out to stroke the underside of Ron's thigh.  
  
"Harry?" Ron whispers, his heart in his throat.  
  
"Happy Birthday," Harry murmurs, his voice sleep-roughened and low.  
  
Ron stares for another long moment before Harry reaches out and pulls him down to lie next to him.  
  
"Did we-- erm, how did... are we--?"  
  
"God, I hope so," Harry grins. "I've never let anyone take me quite so hard as you took me last night. It would be a damn pity for all that potential shagging to go to waste."  
  
Ron looks at Harry for a moment, then bursts into a fit of laughter, wrapping his arms lightly around Harry and grinning at the bit of luck that finally seems to have fallen into his path.  
  
Good parts... _indeed_.

::

  
  
~thank you for reading. ♥ *so much love*


End file.
